Of Love and Missions
by SweetestDelusion
Summary: summery inside with prologue
1. Prolouge & Summery

**Summery: Tony's got his undercover mission with Jeanne, but this time, Ziva's got a mission too, she's poses as a band member to get close to the lead singer, whose an international drug dealer, will seeing eachother at the same club, on the same night help push these to together? And f it does, what happens to the missions?**

**Discaimer: I do not, have never, and will never, own Navy NCIS, or any of its characters. **

"Agent David, you know your assignment yes

"Agent David, you know your assignment yes?"

"Yes, I am to keep track of everything he does." Ziva answered.

"Good, you're dismissed."

"Thank you Director," Ziva said as she turned to leave.

"Oh, and Ziva, he may seem, normal, but he's an arms dealer and drug trafficker, we need him alive, so if he makes a move, let him." And with that the Director turned away letting Ziva walk out the door.


	2. Intertwining Missions

**Ok so this is the first real chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dean Razorback 255 design.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Rebirthing, that's owned by the band Skillet.**

**Claimer: I do own Riley and the name The Broken Looking Glass.**

**Reading key**

Speaking

**Riley singing**

**_Ziva Singing _**

* * *

Ziva silently tuned her guitar, a seven string black Dean Razorback 255 with white lining

Ziva silently tuned her guitar, a seven string black Dean Razorback 255 with white lining. It had been a month since she'd started this mission, and her team hadn't the slightest idea.

The man she was watching Riley Jackson, was the lead singer of a band who'd needed a guitarist, so she naturally used that as her opening to get close. Which is why she's here, backstage of a fancy club-like restaurant bar thing, tuning her guitar, lead guitarist of The Broken Looking Glass, and Riley's, current, date-buddy, she wouldn't call herself his girlfriend even though everyone else called her that, she didn't want to date him, but she did kind of like him, he was very, very, good looking, and he was very sweet – well at least as nice and sweet as a dealer could be – she just wasn't interested in him enough to want to kiss him all the time like he liked. He thought her name was Zabrina Darvning, and a bunch of other made up background.

A hand on her back pulled her from her thoughts, "Hey Zee, is your guitar tuned? Shows about to start." It was Riley; he smiled at her as his hand drifted down her back to her waist.

"Yeah Ry, give me a minuet to get the strap on," She said then tilted her head up an inch. He swooped down and captured her lips in a soft kiss before pulling away to go get everyone else set up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Tony sat at the table, across from Jeanne. So far the date was going smoothly, and he had gotten reservations at the new restaurant-club that had just opened, needless to say, she was thrilled, reservations were nearly impossible to get, but Tony had pulled some strings and favors with old friends, hey tonight was they're two month anniversary, or at least Jeanne thought it was, to Tony, it was like bringing work home with you, it was something he had to get done but he couldn't do it at work.

They were sitting in a secluded area where they could see the stage perfectly but the music coming from the speakers wouldn't be too loud, just as Tony requested, it wouldn't do for anyone to be watching.

Jeanne was dressed beautifully tonight, and Tony had a good idea of what she wanted to happen after they left. They hadn't slept together yet, but Tony could tell she wanted to.

Halfway through dinner the curtains of the stage opened reveling a band, he couldn't see as his face was turned away from them but listened to the music as the band began to play

**I lie here paralytic  
Inside this soul  
Screaming to you till  
My throat is numb**_**Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow**_**  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life  
wanna give you everything  
**_**Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow**_

**I wanna break, out I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst, is the waiting  
In this room I'm suffocating**

**Feel your presence  
Filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died**

**Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love  
Wanna live for you and me**

Tony heard a women's voice fill the air on certain parts, he recognized something about the voice, it was beautiful and haunting, who did it belong to?

_**Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow**_**  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life  
wanna give you everything  
**_**Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow**_

Tony couldn't take it, he _had _to know, he turned in his seat, and his eyes fell on the only female up there, it was Ziva, she was breathtaking up on stage, her clothes, her voice, the mesmerizing way her fingers glided across the neck of the guitar.

**Right now  
Right now**

**I lie here lifeless  
In this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause  
I'm ready to**

**I wanna break out, I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst, is the waiting  
In this room I'm suffocating**

**Feel your presence  
Filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love  
Wanna live for you and me**

**Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive**

Ziva's eyes swept the crowd, only to lock with familiar blue eyes , she continued to sing and play, keeping her eyes locked with the blue eyes staring intently back at her.

**Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive  
**

Tony knew he should be paying attention to his date, but he couldn't, not with such a hypnotic Ziva up on stage.

**Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love  
Wanna live for you and me  
**_**Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow**_**  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life  
wanna give you everything  
**_**Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow**__**I come alive somehow**_**  
Right Now**_** I come alive somehow**_

Right Now

The song ended and everyone clapped, Tony would have stayed, but told him that she was ready to go, so he paid the bill and left, looking one last time at Ziva. An action made by the lead singer caught his eye at the last moment before he turned around to leave, he leaned over and kissed Ziva fully, yet discreetly on the lips before getting ready to launch into another song

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tony walked Jeanne to her door, he leaned in to kiss her lightly, as he began to pull back to retreat to his car, Jeanne stopped him.

"Tony, would you like to come inside, maybe have some coffee or tea?"

Oh, delicate situation, "I'm sorry Jeanne, I have to get home." Tony made sure not to say, anything like, 'maybe some other time,' that would have been a bad move, because, then she would think that it was okay to be more forward in kissing and touching, usually Tony wouldn't have minded a little make out with Jeanne, but he didn't feel like it tonight.

He drove home, images of Ziva kissing the man on stage flashed over and over in his head, he closed his eyes as he entered his apartment willing the images away, but they just danced more vividly on the inside of his eyelids. Even sleep didn't offer him any reprieves that night, as all his dreams featured Ziva and the singer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ziva sat her guitar case down and dropped on her bed, her head hurt and her voice was almost gone, she couldn't wait to see Gibbs tomorrow, she rolled her eyes at her sarcastic thinking and moved on to thinking about what she had seen at the restaurant earlier that night.

Tony had a date, and she was dressed rather, Ziva wrinkled her nose, what was that American word? Slutty, she obviously wanted some from Tony.

Tony probably wouldn't give her any tonight, he usually only slept with people he was at least remotely interested in.

Even as she was thinking this a little voice in the back of her mind told her she shouldn't care. But the bigger part of her knew she did care, and that sometimes bothered her, it wasn't like her to care for another person the way she cared for Tony, whether he knew it or not, she cared, more so then she had anyone else previously in her life, and it scared her. She was trained to kill without judging, she never learned anything about love, it was just another word to her, until she met Tony DiNozzo.

* * *

**_Review! click the blue button, come on you know you want to._**


	3. The Truth About Us

Ziva silently tuned her guitar, a seven string black Dean Razorback 255 with white lining

Ziva was sitting at her desk by the time Tony walked in, she had come in earlier then normal, because she couldn't sleep, images of Tony and the other girl flashed through her head.

When she looked at Tony she could tell he hadn't got much sleep either.

Fortunately for them, the team didn't get any calls so they did paper work all day.

At the end of the day Tony walked up to Ziva who was waiting on the elevator to arrive.

"So, I didn't know you could sing," he commented, she looked at him,

"There are a lot of things you don't know I can do. But I didn't know your girlfriend was so….pretty," she had almost said slutty but didn't want to offend Tony.

"Hey Ziva, want to come over for dinner, and some coffee or tea?" he wanted to spend a little more time in her presence before the images came to rob him of sleep. Ziva nodded and smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ziva and Tony sat in his apartment talking about that days work. Finally an awkward silence fell.

"Uh, Ziva, I have something to tell you," he said softly, he was going to tell her about Jeanne.

She nodded.

"Last night I was at that restaurant with a woman named Jeanne, her father is a dangerous arms dealer who NCIS is trying to bring down, the Director asked me to date her to get close to her father, so we could get him."

Ziva nodded, "That's why I was there last night the Director sent me on a mission almost exactly like yours, you see, the singer of that band is a drugs and arms dealer."

"Well, its getting hard for me to be with Jeanne, because she wants more then I want to give, especially because I love someone else."

The words stung Ziva, he loved someone? "Who?"

Tony looked down at the carpet, back up at her, leaned in and whispered "You," before catching her lips in a tender kiss.

Ziva froze for a moment to process the information before kissing back; granting entrance for Tony's begging tongue.

"So I guess that means you love me too?" Tony asked all sweet and innocent like.

"No," she said but she smiled and kissed him again.

"What ever you say Sweetcheeks. So what do we do now?" he asked seriously, he wanted to be with her, all the time.

"We could run off and tie the rope before Gibbs finds out we broke rule 12," Ziva said.

Tony smiled "Its tie the knot, Ziva, and we could do that, but we have to be back by tomorrow so we have to go now if you want to."

Ziva looks at him for a moment then walks to the door, and turns around "Coming?" she asks as she holds up his car keys.

He grabbed them from her and heads out the door, his arm around Ziva's waist.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ziva woke up the next morning, lying naked, in someone else's bed, in someone else's house, wrapped in someone else's arms. She tensed, slowly reaching for her pants that where laying on the nightstand beside her, her movements stilled when she saw a flash of white gold on her left hand. It was then the memories of last night came flooding back. Oh yeah, she wasn't Ziva David anymore, she was Ziva DiNozzo.

She felt a stirring beside her and rolled over to see her husband trying to rouse himself.

Ziva lightly kissed him, Tony closed his eyes again enjoying the feel of his wife against him, he still couldn't get over that, his wife. Ziva DiNozzo.

"Come on Tony, we need to get ready for work."

"Mmmmm, Ziva, nooooo," Tony whined burying himself against Ziva's hair.

"You want Gibbs to find out and keeldrag you?"

"Its keelhaul, Sweetcheeks," He said correcting her automatically, and then paled when the rest of the sentence caught up.

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower, you wanna join me?" he leered at Ziva still lying on the bed, a lazy smile of satisfaction stretching her lips as her eyes ran over Tony's unclothed body.

"Well come on, you want to make it to work on time, yes?" she said slipping out of bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tony smiled as he walked to his desk, ring still in place on his finger, the smile grew when he saw a matching white ring on Ziva's finger too. They agreed that they could wear the rings and not say anything; Tony thought it'd be funny to see who noticed first and how long it took before then. Ziva agreed and was now wearing her wedding band with pride.

They shared a smile as they sat down at their desks ready for another day at the office.

**_Ohhhh, whose going to be the first to notice?_**

**_Review so we can find out!_**


End file.
